


Hard Candy Christmas

by Infinite_Riches



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 12 days of prompts, Candy Canes, Harringrove, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Riches/pseuds/Infinite_Riches
Summary: This was written for the Harringrove 12 Days Of Prompts (found here: http://infinite-riches.tumblr.com/post/180709114639/harringroveholidayexchange-attention )Prompt: Candy Cane





	Hard Candy Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated! Happy Holidays!
> 
> Want to find me on tumblr? Here you go: http://infinite-riches.tumblr.com/

The Byers’ house was filled with warmth and joy. Lucas and Max were putting decorations on the tree, Mike was explaining Christmas and Christmas traditions to El, and Dustin and Will were talking about some new video game. Hopper was in the kitchen with Joyce who was baking cookies. And of course, Jonathan was hiding behind his camera taking pictures of the party and Nancy. That just left Steve and Billy who were helping to decorate the upper part of the tree.

“Kids, come decorate cookies!” Joyce’s voice rang out and it was followed by the party running to the kitchen which left Steve and Billy alone.

Steve was still moving around the tree adding decorations where he saw fit. Billy was looking through the doorway into the kitchen, watching as the kids fought over icing and decorations for the cookies.

“Babe?” Steve asked as he wrapped his arms around Billy’s waist.

“Hmm?” Billy replied, still distracted.

“What’s wrong?”

“Oh, nothing.”

“C’mon, tell me what’s going on,” Steve replied as he turned Billy to face him.

“I’m just missing home. Every year mom would bake cookies while Ann and I decorated the Christmas tree. Then we’d all decorate cookies and when we finished we’d put the angel on the top of the tree…”

“Hey, I know it’s hard… Maybe next year you and I could take off and spend Christmas in California…”

“Really? You wouldn’t mind?”

“Not like my parents will be around and the kids will understand. Plus, they won’t need me to drive them around anymore. Now come on, let’s finish decorating.”

So they did, working as a team one would hand the other ornaments and Steve, being slightly taller, decorated the very top. As Steve was putting the star on the top of the tree Billy couldn’t help himself and grabbed one of the leftover candy canes.

“Well?” Steve asked, stepping away from the tree to admire their work.

“Looks great babe,” but Billy was more focused on Steve rather than the tree.

“Billy-“ But he didn’t get to finish his question as he was interrupted by Billy, more specifically Billy’s lips on his. They kissed for a few moments, it was soft and tender, filled with love.

“Mhmm, peppermint,” Steve commented after they pulled apart.

“You’re such a dork,” Billy replied as he rested his head on Steve’s shoulder and they both turned to look at the tree.

“Your dork,” Steve corrected Billy.

“Yes, my dork.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated! Happy Holidays!
> 
> Want to find me on tumblr? Here you go: http://infinite-riches.tumblr.com/


End file.
